mystman12baldisbasicsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's A Bully
| size = Tall | likes = Stealing Take Items Bullying | dislikes = No Items Detention The Protagonist | maincolors = Putty (skin) Brown Pod (hair) Golden Brown (lips) | sidecolors = Mango Tango (torso) Ultramarine (limbs) | protectionlevel = None | threatlevel = Low (Mainly) Medium (No Items or Losing Items) High (If Baldi is Behind) | ability = Teleportation Block Pathways | spawnpoint = World Bottom (Under The Protagonist's spawnpoint) | description = Here at Here School, we believe every good school needs a good Bully! That's why we have this kid! }} It's A Bully, also known as This Is A Bully or simply as The Bully, is a character and the tertiary antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. It's A Bully is the bully of Here School, probably because as said in his description; "every good school needs a good bully". Appearance & Information It's A Bully is a poorly CGI-modelled human. He is tall and has circular parts, which is unique from other characters. It's A Bully has a deformed, distorted malformed and crooked face, smiling in a strange way. He has dotted eyes, orange lips, a large nose, dark-brown hair and a gapping mouth that clips where his neck should be. He has a large orange ellipsoid as his torso and blue cylinders as his limbs, along with balls as feet and hands that share his skin color. It's A Bully likes to steal items and make bullying. He hates to get detention and when someone doesn't have items. He doesn't appear to be in good terms with The Protagonist. Personality It's A Bully, as his name suggests, is a bully. Due to his nature of typical bullies, he is considered an antagonist. Like bullies, he is considered to be bossy and abusive. Mean Side It's A Bully mostly reflects a mean, lazy and immoral side. It's A Bully is possibly a kleptomaniac, since he appears to have an obsession of stealing items, like the Protagonist's. It's A Bully needs an item so the Protagonist can pass him, and he is possibly hot-tempered and mad at the same time he is committing robbery of items. Sarcastic Side It's A Bully can be sarcastic and cynical. He probably don't cares much for others, and probably only himself. He can be sarcastic as proven by one of his lines, thanking the Protagonist for "giving a generous donation", in a sarcastic way. It's A Bully, like most of the characters, don't get well along the Protagonist. Colouring Game & Mechanics It's A Bully is a mostly rare character, since he teleports to different places and often disappears. He is possibly one of the easiest obstacles to dodge, if having the required things. There are three events that can happen, but this will always depend. Behaviour He appears after answering the final question of the second notebook. He spawns randomly in the Hallways, blocking paths. Althrough he blocks the paths, you can can give him an item, and he vanishes, leaving the path free to pass. The protagonist can't pass him if it doesn't have any items, making him dangerous if Baldi is close. Not caring if being one of the lowest threats, he can give the Protagonist a death. It's A Bully takes an item randomly. If Principal Of The Thing spots It's A Bully bullying, he will give him Detention, leaving the path free, through he may teleport to a different path. Protection It's A Bully is more of a threat, so he is therefore defined to the lack of protection level. It's A Bully does nothing other than blocking paths and taking items, which aren't helpful. It's A Bully's protection level is marked as "None". Threat It's A Bully is a threat. He blocks the pathways, takes items and does nothing useful. He is normally low, but medium if the Protagonist loses an item that it wanted to keep or doesn't have any item and high if Baldi is behind. Description It's A Bully's description gives us hint that "every good school needs a good bully", and that's "why they have this kid". This is one of the few things that cause the school having two names, through "The Thing", from Principal Of The Thing, is considered to be alternative to the name mentioned in It's A Bully's description, the Here School. Gallery Trivia *It's A Bully, Baldi, Principal Of The Thing and Arts And Crafters are the only characters to be evil. *He, Baldi, Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are the only characters to be CGI models. *He was created a long time ago by Micah McGonigal before the game started. **This makes him and Baldi the earliest characters. **It is possible that both were added first to the game. *A unused sprite named PlaceFace can be found in the game files and resembles It's A Bully. **It's A Bully seems to be a distorted and crooked version of the sprite. **Micah said that PlaceFace was for enemy testing and got disabled in-game. *The "I'm gonna take your CAɴᴅʏ." line is probably based off the Preschool Bully by YouTuber PilotRedSun. **Every last word of his lines are echoed, with the last letter of the word lacking a sound. *The "THIS IS A BULLY" text is a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. *After he disappears, he is actually stored under the map. *He is the only character that can't pushed by Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. **He can't get pushed by the BSoda. **1st Prize can be pushed with BSoda, but uncommonly. *His presence is necessary because one of the rules being "No Bullying". *He, Baldi and Arts And Crafters are the only characters to be evil. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Bully photo